The Princess and I
by clem skywalker
Summary: Allana returns to Hapes Cosortium and eventually meets a Jedi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

She is Alived

A Hapes Nova battle cruiser was flying towards… can you guess? Of course it was flying towards Hapes you dumb excuse for a droid. No I'm not pretending that droids are inferior in any way it's just that you are rather dumb. But that is not the main interest in the story so be quiet C3PO and let me tell the story exactly how it happened. The communication was opened and a message sent, "Open the planetary shield to Hapes Nova 456 type battle cruiser 21 we have an urgent meeting at the royal palace." On the ground the answer came back, "We copy and will do as you have requested. You are at least half an hour too late and we can hope the Queen Mother won't have you executed." The men smiled, under other Queen Mothers this was a possibility, but with Tenel Ka this was unlikely. They landed on the palace's private spaceport. This was normally reserved to emergencies. They ran out of the ship and towards the Hapes High Council. They entered just as Ducha Hutta said, "Why should we wait any longer? You may be the Queen Mother Tenel Ka but I insist that you treat us with a minimum of respect." Tenel Ka replied, "Sit down Ducha Hutta! I remember well your father Ducha Galney's treason." Ducha Hutta was about to respond when the men leading a young girl entered. "The girl as you have requested." The Queen smiled, "Good. Nobles of the Hapes Consortium let me present Princess Allana the same that was reported dead some years ago." The nobles were for the most part stunned. "How do we know it's her?" Ducha Hutta said, "It could be a mourning mother's trick." The Queen said, "Allana! Present the proof." Allana pulled out the famed ring and pressing a button and an image appeared with a Hapes ship in the famous location. "This ring was given to me by my mother to give to the next Queen of the Hapes Consortium. I took this ring and with it the throne. I have given it to my daughter to prove to one and all that she is my daughter and my heir." Ducha Hutta then replied, "How do we know you didn't stage the whole thing?" The Queen's eyes flashed fire, "I will bring the final and greatest proof. It is possible if you know both parents to predict what kind of genes the child will have. I am the mother of this child and I will reveal the secret of a lifetime the girl's father is Jacen Solo. See if it be not so. If it is she is my heir and if not then I am mad and am to be removed from power." Isaldor de Hapes replied, "I shall examine the child's genes myself. Does anyone wish to accompany me?" The outspoken Ducha Hutta replied, "I wish to." And so these two great noblemen went out to a nearby room taking with them a hair from the Queen, a hair from Allana and a hair from Jacen Solo (preserved in a book as is the case with all who visit the palace even for a moment.) that they may assert whether or not this be the Princess of Hapes. They returned to the room and Isaldor de Hapes did bend the knee. At this most of the nobility knelt but some withstood themselves. Ducha Hutta declared, "I do declare this maiden to be of no noble blood and therefore not worthy of our allegiance." The Queen said, "Would you call my daughter of no noble blood?" The tone of her voice had a slight air to it. Most of the rest of the noblemen rose and knelt on hearing this. "I would as I would call a half Dathomir witch of no noble blood." Allana declared, "Who will not kneel let them say their names." Three or four names where declared. The names were unfortunately not forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Her Justice

The drakan was peaceful enough since it was a vegetarian by nature. Drakan was so powerful however that the ancients of Hapes called it, "The Invincible One." This was because the only way to kill a drakan was to get into his body and to kill him from the inside. Once inside there was no way out. The drakan lived the Blue River and was noted to throw humans who had drowned out of the water. But in the hands of Allana the drakan would find all its animosity. Using the Force Allana called Drakan Ulisiey to surface. The large head and big horns and super tight scales would have scared any human and probably even Allana would have thought twice before facing such an animal if it was not for the Force. The animal obeyed even slightest suggestion that it received through the Force. Allana offered such a suggestion. The animal objected claming a certain detail was contrary to its nature. Allana proposed an alternative. The creature nodded in approval. It was done. The history of Hapes was sealed and forever this act would be discussed, argued on all sides, disputed and even applauded. This became known as, "The Royal Drakan Incident." Up out of the water rose the mighty Drakan. He smashed through a window and bites the nobleman throat killing the same man instantly. But for Ducha Hutta head of the insurrection things would not be so peaceful. He was reserved for last that he may know that he was going to die. Just in case he didn't the Drakan shouted three times the mournful cry, and then he lowered his head. Laser bolts bounced off his thick scales that couldn't even be penetrated by a lightsaber. The Drakan cut the nobleman's body in two. Taking each half he flung it to two sides of the planet. Then he returned to the river where he was not seen soon again.

The news was brought to the Queen who was in her nightgown at the time. For this reason the messenger was a woman. Tenel Ka called for Isaldor her closest counselor. "The attacks your majesty seems to be done by the Princess." Tenel Ka Djo looked at him with some suspicion. "Why would that be?" Isaldor was renowned for his ability to answer that, "First only those who stood up to the Princess yesterday have died. Second the drakans only do such an attack by an order of the Force." The Queen asked, "And how do you know it wasn't me?" Isaldor laughed, "Your majesty I've been your counselor all the time you ruled over us. I was your father's counselor before that even though I was officially the Queen's counselor." Tenel seemed lost in another world, "You were more than his counselor you were his friend. He told me so." Isaldor said nothing. As a counselor for many years he knew that sometimes one should be quiet. And when royalty was remembering the past it was good to be quiet. Finally she said, "You are a daring man Isaldor to say such things about the Princess especially if they are true." Isaldor took a bow. "Your Majesty hires me to be truthful and daring in all my words. I am happy if she has found these and other qualities in me." The Queen smiled and extended her hand and he kissed it. Then she looked at him. "Tell me would you stay her till tomorrow?" The counselor eyes light up and he said, "It is a good thing that you were not in the palace when you were young or I would have not said yes." And that is how the evening passed. Ever since the death of her father and the supposed death of her daughter she had grown closer with her counsel and counselors especially a certain Isaldor de Hapes who had officially become her consort although only the nobility knew it. Allana was not to find out till later since everything was so new to her.

Eloine walked in to Allana's room. She was the trainer of Allana in the ways of the Force. Because of that she could walk into the room at any hour of the day. Allana stood up only to receive a slap across the face. Her anger shot up but one look at Eloine's face silenced her. Jedi are supposed to eradicate their anger and Eloine had gotten closer to this than anyone else in Allana's knowledge but this time her eyes were full of anger. She opened her mouth and this came out, "How could you dare to give such a death to anyone!" It was not a question. Allana tried to answer anyways, "Thus shall it happen to traitors." Eloine shook her head, "What you have done is worthy of a Sith." Allana cried a little at the declaration, "Please I am still a far cry from a Sith." Eloine declared, "False the Sith uses the Dark Side to hurt people and that is exactly what you have done." Allana cried and asked forgiveness to Eloine. The latter answered, "Ask your mother and then those whom you've hurt most for forgiveness." Allana walked to find her mother. She found her in-between two meetings of nobles. "Mother, I have something to tell you." And she told her everything. Her mother gave her a slap on both cheeks. "First a man or woman has the right to a trial. Second to scare half the tourists of the Galaxy who come to the Blue Lake for its beauty is far from commendable. This afternoon is the gathering of the nobles to decide whether or not they will forgive you. If they do you will be declared a Princess." Except for when a Queen was crowned this was the most important ceremony. In fact some would argue that this was interrelated. Since this would also declare her the rightful heir to her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III  
The young Allana came forward clothed in a long golden cloak. Underneath was a dress that was made of the finest silk. Only the neck and head stuck out. The silk dress went all the way down to her ankles. The cloak was heavy and went way behind being carried by eight young girls that would serve the Princess and the Queen (that is when the Princess became Queen) all their lives. Four were in the back and two on either side. All eight of them were dressed in white. The glory of it was dazzling.  
She came forward and spoke, "Nobles of the Hapes Consortium, friends of this union that is 3,000 years old. I am chosen to be the next Queen but it is your right to object. For the first Queen was elected by the nobles of the Hapes Consortium. I have killed through the Drakan the noblemen that died in the incident. It is written in the law, 'If any nobleman or noblewomen is guilty of murder let him or her be lead to the Execution Site and there let the head be removed from the shoulders in a swift laser slice. (For the uniformed reader the Laser Slice machine was a machine that activated "lasers" twenty-five centimeters high and thirty centimeters long and six centimeters thick and in this manner successfully sliced the head off of any nobleman or noblewoman.) It is your right to do so with me. But if there be any mercy in you (at this she fell to one knee) or if you are willing to have me as a Princess than forgive. Forgive."  
After a second of silence there did arise a cry from Isaldor de Hapes, "Long live the Princess." And all the nobles of that place shouted out with one accord, "Long live the Princess, long live the Princess." After all murder and intrigue were a regular part of the Hapes Consortium's affairs. The Queen arose and descended the steps. "It is therefore your right to be a princess. Let this crown rest on your head till another weightier one descend on you." And with this she placed a silver crown that covered just the front of the head. Indeed a miniature crown is the only word for it. "May thou be known as Allana Tenel Ka Djo till you are a Queen. Arise Princess Allana Tenel Ka Djo and be the rightful heir of the Hapes Consortium." With this the young teenager arose to her feet. "To the rest of the nobility we say watch. This young teenager is now a Princess and is therefore worthy of thy allegiance. Let therefore the nobility rise and kneel to their Princess." At this the whole assembly arose and knelt as if they were only one man. Then Allana Tenel Ka Djo arose and approached the silver throne.  
A shudder passed through Tenel Ka as she remembered the white throne and a great multitude doing obeisance that Jacen Solo had seen concerning his daughter. But then if this was destiny and if there is such a thing then it must be obeyed and followed not argued with. This is how a fourteen years old girl became a princess.  
Later that evening Allana asked a question of her mother, "Why did you declare me dead?" Tenel Ka answered quickly, "Because your life was in danger. The fact that you could be killed any instant or I could which would have been the same frightened you. I could feel it." Alana then said, "What made you change your mind?" A smile played on the other's lips, "He did!" She said in a dramatic voice as Isaldor came in. "Oh my Lady… I mean your Majesty; I couldn't have counseled you that well. You asked me what one should do if one's heart begged for something and the other did not. And I answered with simple wisdom that first it was necessary to find out whether or not the other truly wished it not to be." The Queen then said, "That is why I decided to ask you and you answered..." The Princess took up the conversation, "I answered that I would sit in the place that my mother and grandmother sat before me." The Queen continued the conversation, "This is Isaldor a good counselor. He can sometimes seem disrespectful but that is only because he will state his whole mind. A Queen always needs a counselor like that. His loyalties have been proven time and time again. The noblemen respect him because they know I do."  
Then in a lower voice she said to Allana, "A smart Princess learns how to speak to loyal noblemen to insure her throne. I had a father to do this for me but your father is long gone." Allana nodded and then suddenly caught her mother's arm and whispered in her ear, "How do you know that this man is not my father?" Tenel Ka Djo did blush a deep red. Her daughter was smart and had detected the relationship. Unless the mistaken word of Isaldor betrayed it. "When you were born I wasn't even in loved with him. That and the genetic detection done earlier remember?" Louder Allana said, "How does that work?" The Queen answered, "Ask Isaldor he understands that better than me. Isaldor, would you care to explain the genetic detection machine to Allana?" Isaldor took a bow and said, "With all my heart." And with that he led her to a part of the palace where only he had the key. A code was required but he knew it and typed it in. Then he entered accompanied by the Princess. Inside was a computer that filled almost the whole room. "This machine is called GIM initials for Genetic Information Machine. It will calculate all 70 trillion possibilities that two parents can engender together." She interrupted, "Wow you mean that the variety in children from the same parents could be enormous." The counselor corrected, "Princess a woman of your stature does not use interjections such as Wow, Oh, Ah, and Err, neither well followed by three little dots." The Princess said, "I guess there is a lot that goes into the job." The counselor said, "I couldn't agree more and while I think of it don't you think I suppose would go better than I guess? But anyways back to the question. Yes varieties are of a great proportion. The machine works this way. First we put a hair of the father in the green container. Next we put the hair from the mother in a red container. Finally the hair of the offspring is put in the blue container. Then we push this button and watch what happens." No sooner had he pressed the button that hundreds of lines full of words began to scroll up. They scrolled up super-fast and in matters of instants were finished scrolling. "This is all the options. The machine asks us if we wish to find out which one made your body. Or if the father and mother both correspond." Allana nodded her assent and he pressed the button. Quickly all the numbers disappeared and the machine left only one as the possible answer. "This says chromosome one exchanged with chromosome five and chromosome seven exchanged with chromosome fifteen and finally chromosome twenty two exchanged with twenty three." Allana asked, "Still I was wondering if you ever wondered whether or not you were my father." At this the old counselor laughed, "I managed to check myself the first. No I am joking I never wondered; besides your mother didn't love me the way she does now. For a while your father was a mystery to me. I tried every nobleman on this machine only to find that you were not a child of a nobleman. I kept this secret in my heart. Many tried to get me to use this machine but I always answered that I would need the queen's permission. Then when you reappeared I finally found out the secret. Now all the nobility knows and soon all Hapes I dare say." That ended the conversation for the day.  
Late that night Allana came to her mother's room and said, "Mom, I love you." And with a hug that seemed to last an eternity they held each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV  
Walk like a Princess

There is an old saying that states that a Princess needs to learn how to walk and how to talk. This was done for Princess Alana. "First the right side of the body goes forward along with the right leg. Next the left side goes forward along with the left leg. No don't turn your head slightly to the left when you put the right leg forward." Isaldor said. The Princess replied, "Can't I just do what I want?" He answered, "For three thousand years Princess have asked the same question and for three thousand years the answer as always been the same. No. Your mother will walk the same way you do." Her eyes light up at the thought, "Really, will I see her do it?" Isaldor reproved, "No you will not see her since the Queen enters before everyone else. And remember no interjections. You will wait until the Queen says, 'Let the Princess enter' then you will enter. This is a ceremony and everything as to be done in a proper order. Do you have a gum in your mouth?" She nodded, "It helps when I am nervous." Isaldor said, "No gums no spices (drugs) are allowed to a Princess." Half heartedly she removed her gum. Isaldor continued, "No flirting no frolicking are allowed to the Princess. No kissing and no sexual acts are allowed to the Princess." At this Alana asked, "Even when I'm thirty?" Isaldor answered, "If you are still a Princess at thirty I suggest you choose a consort before that." He then continued, "No insults and no bad language are allowed to the Princess." A call was heard, "Let the Princess enter." Princess Alana Tenel Ka Djo turned as white as a sheet. But not Isaldor, he kept his calm about him. "That is your call. Enter." She tried her best walk. The right didn't quiet move enough and the left was a disaster. Only the Queen saw for the nobles had not yet been called upon. Sitting down she did her best to recover from the ordeal. "Let the noblemen enter." And with that the nobles entered. A slight move of the right of their body with the right leg and a slight move of the left with the left told one and all that they were noblemen. The more obvious moving of the body was reserved for royalty.  
"To all the nobles I declare that a Jedi is of noble blood." To which all the nobles answered, "Let it even be so." The Queen continued, "To all the nobles I declare that since the Jedi are of noble blood that a Queen may take a Jedi to be her consort or to please the Queen in any way she may desire." Alana smiled inwardly. She was young in politics but even she could tell that her mother was securing her young daughter's place. "Let it even be so." And the days passed in like manner till it became obvious to one and all that the Princess was behaving as a Princess should.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

"Learning the ropes and Romance

With time the young Alana's walk got very good and she was able to put it on when necessary. By the age of fifteen she was very beautiful and had suitors like the stars in the galaxy. The Queen feared for her daughter. Some princess chose stupidly and latter regretted their decisions. Others had the impression that they could woo anyone. The first did not seem to be our Princess problem. She was smart, a little critical, and could see past charades through her ability in the Force. However the latter was probably her problem. The Queen was sure that if she was ever rejected her whole world would come tumbling around her. The Queen was right as usual. But Alana thought nothing of it. Since nearly no one saw the Queen walk her special walk (except on festival days) Alana gladly showed it. It was her form of being a little nutty with the boys. The boys didn't seem to mind. In fact getting to see a majestic walk you just about never see (and may never see again) had a way of exciting their boyish curiosity. For a while she was slightly attracted to the son of the Chief of State of the Galactic Alliance at the time but then seemed to lose interest. That is until one day. "Mom, can I leave the city with Wilson (the son of the Chief of State)?" Her mother replied, "Not unless you take Isaldor with you." Alana protested, "But Mom he is going to blow our cover." Tenel inquired, "What cover?" The other answered, "We were planning to dress as peasants." The Queen called Isaldor. "These children are planning to go dressed as peasants. They insist that should you accompany them you would blow their cover." Isaldor said, "It's been awhile since I decided dress as a farmer. I would gladly do so again to imitate… these children's uncle." And so it was done. Isaldor was coming along much to the children's dismay. Besides the capital there weren't many other cities on the planet. Yet the two were going to see one of these. Barrack was a city that as the name implies was originally a barrack to fight bandits. Since they needed a market there to re-provision the soldiers and they also brought the soldiers' family along they needed houses. A few doctors and clothes markets and what do you know you soon have a city. Barrack was a city of a few thousands. The barrack was the most prominent area of the city. The young Princess stopped and spoke Hapan to a young man, "Comment va tu? Me Alana." The last part may sound like Basic but it is actually Hapan and is not quite pronounced the same. The sentence is, "How are you? I am called Alana." The young man answered with a traditional answer. "Sprakie an Hapan nuna good." Which meant your pronunciation of Hapan is good. Alana kicked herself inwardly. He had guessed she wasn't originally from around here. Sure peasants of Hapes were so famous that some traveled the Galaxy to show there knowledge and enrich certain already rich persons. "Tu paysant?" She asked the boy, "Are you a peasant?". "Youi me paysant, tu bornai eltrange?" Which means, "Yes I am a peasant, you born abroad?" This conversation was going good he knew how to answer her question and unknowingly build up her story. "Youi me bornai eltrange." They spent some time exploring the area. There wasn't that much to see. They took their speeder bikes and flew off back towards the palace. Suddenly four speeder bikes began to pursue them. Somehow either their story had leaked or the secret was not kept back home. One thing was sure, "Hapan assassins." Isaldor said, "You go on ahead and I will take care of them." Alana however sends the young boy ahead and turned around and shot two of the speeders. Isaldor took care of the other two. They both arrived safely at the this was far from the end of Alana's exploring. She went to Terephon and saw the rich houses and wondered how to send messages reliably through thick mist. She saw Vergill which she wondered why it was considered important. At Thrakia she saw the wealth of natural resources left to be tapped for the riches of the Hapes Consortium. She also saw Nanital a huge mountain that covered most of the planet and a huge sea. The mountain was known for those who wished to climb it as the Nanital mountain the highest mountain of the Hapes Consortium and some said the Galaxy. A small village of Nanital was overwhelmed all year round by different kinds of people who hoped for fun of some kind on their planet. All this gave our young princess experience.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

The Jedi

A young Jedi is aboard the ship looking out at the stars. His hair was blond and his eyes brown. And his heart was pure and good. There in the distance is Hapes. Commanded to go there he was making the best of a poor situation. The day was not going to be easy. His ship landed without incidents and he finally arrived at the royal palace after at least an hour of public transportation. "When you enter the Royal Room you will follow the tradition of none Hapans visiting her Royal Majesty." Isaldor said cutting a strand of hair and putting it in a book. The Jedi protested, "What! I thought that had been excluded for Republic representatives." Isaldor continued, "When the Queen returned from the last fight she had where she fought alongside the Jedi and Wookies she knocked out any privilege the Republic had before that." The Jedi asked, "Sorry but what were the traditional way for a visitor such as me again?" The counselor answered, "Once called for you enter. You take a step then kneel. You take another and kneel again. Till finally you arrive at the yellow line where you remain kneeling until the Queen gives you order to rise. Some have remained on their knees the whole time. If that is the case you will not turn your back to the Queen but will kneel all the time facing her and all the time walking backwards." The order came for the nobles to enter so that Isaldor left his side. The Jedi was then called in. He entered and began by kneeling. Then took another step and knelt again. Every step he wished that he would reach the yellow line. Finally he reached it and remained on his knees. "This is a stupid custom. Who in the world invented this?" He thought. The order came, "Stand up and tell what you need to declare and get out." He opened his mouth and this came out, "Queen of Hapes, I am Jedi Obi Wan Halcyon. My mother is Eloine whom I am sure you know. The Republic is under attack from the Sith. We remember how you have helped us in the past. We therefore beg of you to return and lead us to victory." The Queen answer was brief, "No!" The blood swam through the Jedi, "No? How can you give such an answer? Abandoning your friends, and those you love, those who raised your daughter just because some monster and fiend who just happened to be Luke Skywalker's nephew broke your heart." Isaldor cringed and some of the nobles became deathly pale. Queen Mothers of Hapes were known to have everyone in the room shot in order that none might tell what was heard. Some were even known not to spare their own daughter lest the insult be revealed. The young Jedi flew back as if punched in the face. "No one; no one will speak to us the way you spoke to us. Do you understand?" The Jedi got up and said, "Your Majesty does not allow a man to be truthful?" Isaldor smiled that was the right thing to say. The Queen seemed to hesitate a moment then said, "Do they still teach as well in the Jedi Academy as I remember?" Obi Wan answered quickly, "As good if not better then you remember." The Queen smiled, "Let us see that." And she pulled out her lightsaber and activated it. The Jedi did likewise. "These are the rules you will shed no blood whatsoever." The Jedi nodded well aware of such rules. The fight began in earnest and it was soon obvious that the Jedi had the upper hand. At a moment when he thought he would knock the Queen's lightsaber out of her hands she used the force to pull out a cortosis which temporarily cut his lightsaber shorter than he expected. The next clash was entirely to her advantage. Realizing after his lightsaber returned to its original size that he was still in a disadvantage he decided to cheat by using his youth and masculinity to push her backwards. She fell to the ground and had a lightsaber pointing down at her. "You fought well. As a reward I declare that I will help the Republic by sending the help you asked for in the time period of one year." Isaldor arose and said, "Let the nobility vote. I vote for the war." The vote was relatively tight but the in-favor of the war won. "That was an excellent fight. You fight well." The Princess declared enthusiastically once the nobles were gone. The Queen looked on for a second or two. "Yes an interesting match." She thought. The Jedi and the Princess looked at each other and suddenly their eyes locked. It was like if they were pulling the soul of one another closer to a place in the middle of the two of them. The Queen broke the trance. "What would you say Jedi are the features of my daughter?" The youth answered, "Your daughter has the looks of Dathomir which gives a wild look to all three of us. She has the Hapan beauty. She unfortunately looks like Luke Skywalker which gives me the impression that she is too old for me." The Queen asked, "How old are you?" Obi Wan Halcyon answered, "I'm eighteen." The Queen said, "Daughter, do tell him your name and age." The Princess answered, "I'm Princess Allana Tenel Ka Djo. My age is one decade and half a dozen years." The formalities finished they decided to speak as young people. "On Geonosis there is a necklace with one Jedi on the right and a battle droid on the left." The Princess smiled, "I would love to own such a thing." The Jedi answered, "Well time to time I go to Geonosis and I'm sure I could buy you one with the Jedi looking just like me." This he said with a smile. The two laughed together yet the Queen did no such thing. It took the Jedi a second to remember that the Queen of Hapes was legendary through the galaxy for not laughing. It was a rare thing to even catch her smiling. Princess Allana then said in a more serious voice, "The ship which brought me here formally called by the number 456 type 21 is now called Allana. It is a Hapes Nova battle cruiser. You should see Hapan ships there really something." The Queen entered into the conversation at this point. It is well known that the ships of Hapes having at least 10 sound proof compartments for the comfort and relaxation of Royalty and officers, but it was also known for the times of pleasure spent in them. With only a little convincing Allana could insure that he follows her into there. "Perhaps another time, Allana don't you think a new comer should rest?" Allana couldn't see a valid reason but the Jedi getting the hint and left. The next day he left with the sum of 10,000 credits to buy a necklace from Geonosis. The Queen then said to her daughter, "Careful now you remember that you are a Princess and cannot pull him into a sound proof compartment." The Princess tried to look shocked for a moment but couldn't help it and finally broke out, "But Mother I wanted to do so. I really wanted to." The Queen smiled inwardly. This was the truth of young Allana. When she wanted something she got it no questions asked. She was almost spoiled. But then again the Queen had also gotten into that habit until a man had broken her heart. Ever since then the Queen had never been the same again. Her daughter returning had helped more than anything. Isaldor had helped. But more than anything else she wanted a confession from Jacen that he would always love her. That he had become one with the Force because he had changed his path. The strength of a monarch was in her and with this she pushed forward. Only Isaldor knew that she needed to face the past. His vote for the war may have been entirely based on that. Isaldor had been named after her father with a slight variation and had always been a close counselor to him which made him a close counselor to her. After the death of Jacen she had grown closer to him and had taken him as her consort. She needed to remind her daughter of her duty yet she herself need to be reminded of it from the Jedi. "You cannot have him yet. You are too young in my opinion to have a consort and besides that no avenue is open to you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII  
The Jedi returned to his Academy. I am that Jedi. I heard Luke say, "The Force is the true power of the Jedi. With the Force the Jedi becomes very powerful yet without it he is helpless. Let the Force run through you like your blood. Let it live in you. Make it a part of you. The Force is a power and an energy that must become the ally of a Jedi." Then he dismissed the class. "How did your mission go?" Luke asked. I answered, "At first the Queen was a little reluctant to help us but she was finally convinced." Luke looked at me for half a second and then said, "The Princess was something else wasn't she?" I looked shocked, "Did you read my mind that fast?" Luke shook his head in a negative sign. "Then how did you do it?" Luke answered, "I used the Force to read your facial expression. It couldn't have been the queen she is too old for you so it must have been the Princess." I relayed the mission and what answer I got. The Grand Master nodded his head. "They're sometimes a little slow but once they enter action there is no stopping them." I nodded. Luke thought, "This is going to be interesting a Jedi and a Princess of Hapes. Last time a Jedi fell in love with royalty of Hapes it didn't work. But maybe this time around the outcome will be better." I then went and to talk to Ben Skywalker. "How are you and how is your wife?" Ever since following Jacen Solo, Ben Skywalker was rather silent. Many said his wife with her soft heart had married him only because he was the saddest man around. This was a cruel thing to say and yet it was said and they both knew there was some element of truth in it. "My wife is well and the pregnancy is going well." That was all he said and I waited in silence for him to tell his dreadful story. This was the best way to cure him. But now as always he said nothing. I had ordered him to say it begged him everything imaginable. I decided therefore to wait. "Soon there will be war." He nodded his head and said, "I'll be there." And that was the end of our conversation.  
The Hapans during that time were also preparing for battle. "This liquid will increase the firing power of our ships by twenty percent." The Queen nodded and said, "General... do you believe we can win this war." Ever since fighting her first war ever as Queen she appreciated this general's advise on military more than anyone else's in the galaxy. "We shall win this battle if our ground troops can hold them." The Queen smiled and so the day continued in battle strategy. In the entire galaxy never such a Super Power as Hapes Consortium existed. That is not to say that a more powerful Republic or Empire ever existed but that none had that special touch of culture at the same time. Such strict culture observance usually destroys a powerful Super Power, but this was not the case with the Hapes Consortium. Into the semi busy scene a request was send that the former Jedi was back with a message from the Republic. The Queen declared, "Allow him in." I came in and after the proper kneeling and arising said, "You're Majesty I come from far to tell you that the Sith attack stronger and stronger our borders. The Republic promises you Dathomir if you assist us in three months instead of six as we are afraid for certain Jedi Academies." The Queen seemed far away for an instant. Then a small word escaped her lips, "Dathomir." All knew that the Queen's mother was from Dathomir and that the Queen had visited the planet often. All were silent none wished to break the spell. A tear or two ran down the Queen's eyes. Then resuming her royal air she asked, "What do the inhabitants of Dathomir think about this?" I answered, "The votes show a sixty-seven percent vote in favor of being part of the Hapes Consortium rather than the Republic. The rest of the galaxy seems to be in agreement." With that the Queen said, "I will assist in time." The nobles were dismissed and again I was alone with the Princess and the Queen. "How are you?" The young princess inquired. "I am fine and I believe I have something that belongs to you." With that I pulled out a gold necklace with a Viridian crystal on the end of it. The gold part had a Jedi carved on one end and a battle droid on the other. "Behind is carved, 'When touch this Jedi remember me.'" She looked at it awe struck. Then hesitantly she extended her hand for it. The force sensitivity of both of us and the diamond suddenly sent energy through both of our hands. Suddenly I felt the romance she had for me. Then she put it around her neck. She laughed, "I seem to see you in the diamond when I touch the Jedi." I smiled, "Some say the Force has a will of its own." And giving a final salute I turned and left the room.  
The navy of both sides had assembled to fight the battle of Corellia. That great planet: where my grandfather was born and did grow up. There we would fight for the rule of the Galaxy. The Queen had decided to take command of the land forces. She had hoped to leave Isaldor to be a regent but he had refused to be far from her and had named his nephew as a replacement. Early before the battle Luke put on the gold medallion he had received while fighting for the Alliance the one he said he wanted to wear when or if he would die in battle. The Queen talked for a second to Ben Skywalker. Ben said, "I followed a fallen Jedi. How should I redeem myself?" The Queen answered, "By being courageous and true in this battle." In the early part of the battle many Jedi myself included were captured. A small attack team had managed to capture the Princess. A message was sent across the battlefield. "Surrender or we will shoot the Princess." Then words which have burnt into my mind since then answered, "Do not surrender! I am like any other who has fallen in battle. If I must die I will, but fight. Do not dishonor me by surrendering." A swift blow knocked her out. I had been struggling with my ropes for some time but doubled my efforts. The Queen raised her lightsaber and said, "For the Hapes Consortium and for the hope of a free Galaxy Charge!" Just then I slipped my hands out of my ropes. My mother's blood had helped me get a small amount of telekinesis and thanks to it I jerked the blaster so that the laser shot harmlessly in the air. Alana (who had regain consciousness) struck the soldier with her elbow. Turning around she gave him an upper cut. Then a fast one she seized his blaster and shot him. I placed the several guards that surrounded us under the illusion that they had already shot her. Next she shot them and the first line of Hapes troops met us. All the prisoners were released and given blasters. We then pressed forward into the fray. By capturing the second prisoner camp we got much weapons including our lightsabers. The battle however was just beginning and a Jedi is not invincible even with a lightsaber. Suddenly we encountered the Sith. Armed to the teeth the Sith posed a dangerous menace. Like two ghost from the past Lumiya and Tenel Ka met. Lumiya spoke first, "So you're Darth Caedus girlfriend? He said he considered you nothing more than a whore." A simple question was asked, "We thought Luke decapitated you?" Lumiya laughed, "Do you think I would fight Luke Skywalker? That was a clone. Jedi are stupid." The Queen raised her lightsaber and said, "Let the lightsaber speak." And the fight began. For a moment it was like if only two people existed in the whole galaxy. Then Lumiya sliced her across the stomach. The Queen grew pale and fell to the ground just as five Jedi rushed to the scene. Lumiya did a couple of leaps and escaped from them. I fell down on my knees weeping. Most of the Jedi pressed harder in battle hoping to win a rapid victory. If she died there was a large chance that Hapes would retreat and that the battle may change sides. Suddenly I felt the Force being used near me. I turned and saw Ben Skywalker using Force heal. Then it struck me, he was going to use Force sacrifice. "No! Think of your wife your child." I said catching his foot to break his concentration. "Tell them I love them." He answered and added, "Let me go. I want to redeem myself. The picture of a Wookie mother and child that I killed with one slash of the lightsaber still hunts me. Please let me die like a Jedi. Let me become one with the Force (for all know that those who use Force sacrifice for good become one with the Force). Do not deny this to me. Do not let the Galactic Alliance fall just because of your own pride. Let us be one people all supporting one another." So that was his terrible secrete he hadn't just accompanied Jacen Solo but had been a co-conspirator. I desperately looked around to find someone to convince him not to do this Force sacrifice. "Luke, tell him not to." I knew Luke was still suffering from losing his wife and wouldn't want to watch his son die. "Tell your mother I love her." Ben Skywalker nodded in agreement and started again once I had let go of him. Brighter and brighter became the white light till I could barely see him. He suddenly said, "Mom said she loves you too and that you should remarry." Then I seemed to see his cloak fall to the ground. All the white light rushed towards the Queen closing the wound. The Queen got up and said, "How come I am still alive?" I answered, "Force sacrifice." Tenel Ka asked, "Who?" I answered, "Ben Skywalker." She nodded, "Poor boy never could totally get over collaborating with Jacen Solo he told me although I don't think he told many other people. I wish him happiness with his mother and grandfather." I however was ready to teach that Lumiya a lesson. She had hurt the royal family of Hapes and Skywalker too much and would learn a lesson that she may never live to remember. With this thought in my head I ran around the main part of the battle. I came in front of a tent guarded by two Sith. I rushed forward and before either one could react I knocked one out. Then I clashed lightsabers with the other one. After a short fight I killed her. Then I entered. Lumiya was there. "Today you will die." I said and before she could answer the fight began. One of my blows did send her lightsaber far to the left and I thrust my lightsaber through her stomach. While she was dying I said, "I heard that Jacen Solo on his death bed did say, 'Alana' before he died. Maybe he loved his daughter more than the Sith." Then she died and the Sith were leaderless. After half an hour the Sith army broke and ran in all directions. The Jedi and the Republic army and the Hapes Consortium army had won the day. The Queen was talking to a young teenage boy of maybe fifteen or sixteen. He was crying over a dead Sith women who was obviously his mother. Her first question was, "What is your name?" He answered, "Caedus according to my father's name." She looked at him for an instant. Something in the face of the boy was all too clear. It was obvious who Caedus was. Finally she nodded and said, "From today onward your name shall be Jacen and what is more you shall be my son. And you shall be a Jedi that shall clean your father's name. Luke you should take this boy as a Jedi. Make him your own apprentice." Luke agreed and that is how Jacen Solo Djo became a Jedi. Luke asked me one question, "Who would marry an old man like me?" I smiled and answered, "Half the unmarried female Jedi of the Galaxy. And hundreds if not thousands of none Jedi females"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII  
Sound Proof  
"Mom, can he please come on my ship? Please, please could he?" She hesitated hearing the desperateness of her daughter. She turned to Isaldor and whispered in his ear, "See to it that he becomes her consort before outer space night." Isaldor nodded. Then she turned towards me and said, "That depends entirely on him." Alana turned towards me and in that instant I realized that if I ever had a choice the chance was gone. "It would be an honor." I said trying to hide my excitement. The Queen remained matter of fact. "You will land on Dathomir. There you will be declared Princess of Dathomir and will rule it like a royal representative. Just don't forget that and I don't care what happens." This wasn't entirely true but the Queen wanted to be remembered by her daughter as a kind mother. As we were flying in outer space Isaldor approached the Princess, "I was wondering are you going to take this Jedi as your consort?" The young Princess laughed and said, "I knew you would ask something like that. You are a necessary person to have around. Woe to the Queen who doesn't have someone like you near her to help guide her." Isaldor took a bow and then added, "This is my duty. Explain the reason that I should not do it?" The Princess nodded and said, "I will take him as my consort today or tomorrow." Isaldor said, "Today my princess, today." She nodded her assent and asked me, "Would you spend the rest of your life with me?" The question required some thought. I thought for a full minute before saying yes (okay I admit I already had given it some thought). We then came to the front and heard what must have been the oldest marriage ceremony in the Galaxy. It was so boring I refuse to remember it. She then pulled me towards one of the famous compartments just has the ship did begin to declare night. She then shut the door turned the lock and faced me and said, "This compartment is sound proof." I began kissing her and the rest is very easy to guess.  
I, Jedi Obi Wan Halcyon, do with the help of Isaldor do tell this story to you and to this stupid droid C3PO who is as stupid as they come. I tell this story on Dathomir which my "wife" as managed to govern well pushing the Nightsisters further back into exile. I have resigned from the Jedi order to be able to assist my wife in ruling more successfully. There is a memorial unto Ben Skywalker on Hapes. It stands to this day. It reads, "To Ben Skywalker son of Luke Skywalker who saved the life of the queen of Hapes Tenel Ka Djo by using Force sacrifice which unfortunately killed him. He gave his life for the Queen Mother's life. May he be honored forever." That is all that there is to say about the princess and I.  
The End


End file.
